A new piolt, a new life and a new fate
by Jinbu
Summary: What if an Evangelion was found in secret just after second impact? what if a boy was found in that Evangelion? What if that boy grew up with memories of a future that could be? What if he alone could change that future? Change it to save the world and ma
1. A new beggining

Disclaimer:Neon Genisis Evangelion belongs to GAINAX.

(_The events in this story take place after the seventh Angles' attack. The order in which the angles attack has also been changed to suit the story_)

**2001 **

A research team from SEELE was in the Sahara Dessert because satellite photography showed a giant humanoid figure. The leader of the team was sceptical that the thing even existed. They had been dropped directly on top of where the thing was supposed to be and there was nothing, just sand as far as the eye could see.

"This is pointless" the leader said to himself fanning himself with a rolled up notebook.

Suddenly one of the other members of the team called him on the walkie-talkie.

"Sir! Sir, are you there!"

The leader nearly had a heart attacker with the sudden yell coming from the small black box on his hip. Unhooking it he brought it up to his moth and, holding down the button on the side, spoke into it.

"Yeah I'm here. What d'ya find? Grass? No maybe water?" he said into the machine jokingly

"No sir, this is serious…very serious. You got to come and take a look at this."

"What?" said the leader not believing it "Fine I'm coming, but if this is a joke heads will be rolling."

"This is no joke sir."

"Fine, where are you?"

"Sector 24 sir."

"Fine I'm on my way." He finished walking over to his jeep, he turned it on and drove off.

Half an hour later the man stopped at the base of an unusually high sand dune, the man that he had been talking to was sitting at its base in the shade. Getting out of his car the leader walked over to the man who jumped to his feet and ran over to him.

"Okay I'm here" said the leader in an annoyed tone "So what's so important? It looks like an ordinary dune."

"Its not the dune sir, its what's on the other side sir, come with me." said the man leading the leader up the painfully step dune,

"I swear to God that this better be….worth…oh my God." Finished the leader in a deathly calm voice.

"See sir, important."

In the middle of a massive crater, protected by high dunes circling it, was a giant sized body half buried in the sand. The body looked robotic being cover in metallic armor, and it also looked ancient, the metal being dull and flaky, though from the look of it the machine was once black and white. On the function between the shoulders and torso it had strange fin like structures. The things right hand was raised; looking like it was reaching for something in the sky. Its head was the strangest part, it looked like part of the robots armor had been broken off, revelling that the thing, whatever it was wasn't mechanical at all, but organic. In the gap of broken armor was flesh, dark in colour it had apparently been dried out but the harsh weather in this accused dessert.

"Yes" said the leader in a kind of daze, what the hell was that thing? "Yes, important. Get in contact with head quarters; tell them that we've found their human like figure."

"Yes sir."

With that the man ran off. The leader looked back down at the "thing" in awe. He noticed that a few of the research team was touching the "thing" most likely looking for any panels or compartments.

'_Is that safe?_' he thought to himself '_who knows what's inside that thing._'

He soon got his answer when one of the men screamed and fell on his ass as the armor that covered the abdomen of the "thing" hissed and opened.

"HOLY SHIT!"

He heard the man yell.

"What the? HEY!" he yelled sliding down the dune and running to the small crowd that had come to the mans ad, and that were now all looking at the "thing's" opened armor in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said the leader once he reached the man

"I…it's a…b…boy, sir."

"What?" Asked the leader confused "What's '_a boy_'?"

All he got in response from the man was a raised hand pointing at the machine. Turning around slowly the leader jumped back joined the man on the ground, staring in shock at what he was seeing.

The man had been right. Imbedded into the stomach of the thing was a giant hollow glass cylinder that fussed with the things flesh at its top and bottom. The cylinder was filled with a yellow-red liquid and in the liquid was a boy. The boy couldn't have been any older than 2. Attached to his body was about a dozen plastic tubes with metal clasps. The tube ether went to the top or the bottom of the cylinder and vanished into the thing. The boy was just floating in the liquid; it looked like it was asleep. But as the men stared at him his eyes slowly opened to reveal ice blue eyes. He slowly looked at one of the men and his eyes glowed slightly.

The man that the child looked at suddenly clutched his head with tears running down his face, screaming in pain.

"What, What is it?" asked the leader

"I..I..I d…d…don't kn…know." He said between sobs "I'm s…seeing every b…bad memmmmory. AH it hurts…no, no mommy please don't hit me…." The man had apparently he had had very abusive parents. For he went on like that about his farther and mother until the child's eyes slowly dimmed back to normal. And the man collapsed to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

Everyone looked back at the boy. But the leader of the team was the only one to voice what everyone was thinking.

"What the hell is that thing?"


	2. Unexpected news

**2015**

Commander Gendo Ikari and Vice-Commander Koukou Fuyutsuki where in Gendo's darkened office. The Vice-Commander stood behind his old student and listened to the Commander as he spoke with the head of the SEELE committee.

"Yes, that is correct" said the commander in his normal cold tone "the Seventh Angle has been destroyed."

The Vice-Commanders was tied to say the least. It was 2 in the morning and this was the last place he wanted to be. Listening to Gendo talk to some one who would most likely become their enemy in his cold voice about the Angles was not the most interesting thing in the world. However, his interest was pecked with what he heard next.

"Good news?" He heard Gendo say into the phone

'_Good news?_' he thought to himself '_what could be good news to Gendo?_'

"I see" he heard "so Eva unit-04 has been completed ahead of schedule and the fourth child has also been located."

'_WHAT!_'

"I see" continued Gendo un-phased by this information "I assume that they will be transported to us? ...Good."

He was about to put the phone down but stopped. Koukou watched as Gendo's eyes widened slightly.

"I see. Good Bye." With that he hung up the phone and raised his hands infront of his mouth, with the right hand over the left.

"So I guess that the unit-03 and its pilot will be transported to us?" asked the Vice-Commander

"Yes."

"Huh. I wonder how they found the pilot before we did?"

"It is of no concern to us."

"True. Oh and what was the last thing that he told you?"

Gendo didn't answer for several minuets. After five minuets the Vice-Commander was about to leave but Gendo stopped him dead with what he said next.

"The '_Alpha_' unit and '_Omega_' are being ordered here."

"Are you serious!"

"Yes. They where despatched 12 days ago."

"Then shouldn't they be here by now?"

"No. '_Omega_' said that the '_Alpha_' unit wanted to exercise properly, so they are walking."

"Across the greater part of the Pacific Ocean!"

"The last communication that they had from it said that they should be here in two days."

"And the Unit-03?"

"Will arrive the same day."

"I see" Said the Vice-Commander "then I will go make to necessary arrangements for both of their arrivals."

Moments later the Vice-Commander was standing on the other side of the door to Gendo Ikaris office.

"That thing should make things interesting." He muttered to himself. He then pushed a red button on the phone stand which automatically allowed him to speak with Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

"Yes, sir?" he heard the women's voice

"Dr. Akagi I need you in my office. Now." He said flatly and cut off the line.

He had had a stressful day, and now he was going to release that stress.

**Pacific Ocean just east of the Philippines - 10,294m below sea level**

In the black calm of the deep Pacific Ocean a sudden shockwave made all the creatures in the area around the northern most tip of the Marianas Trench to scatter in fright as a giant black hand rose out of the depths of the great ocean canyon, grabbing onto the lip of the trench. It remained like that for a moment before moving again. The creature that the hand belonged to applied pressure to the hand and began to pull itself out of the trench. Has the upper half of its body was pulled out of the trench a pair of ice blue eyes glowed brightly for a second before dimming again. Moments later the giant humanoid creature had pulled itself out of the trench and continued walking on towards its final destination.

In side the creatures back a boy sat in a metal cylindrical capsule which was fill with a clear liquid, though in truth the liquid was actually a yellowish-red. He stared out at the never ending blackness before him. He wasn't worried about getting lost, he knew exactly where he was going, and so did the creature he was in. The boy wore a plug suit similar to that of the Evangelion pilots. The suits colour scheme was identical to that of Rei Ayanamis, but the instead of white the main body of the suit was black.

"Soon" he said to himself "Soon I will met them….met her. Daughter of Lilith and Yui Ikari…Rei Ayanami."

After this the lights in the Entry plug dimmed, and the boy closed his ice blue eyes and slowly fell into sleep.

* * *

Okay well thats done. K well er...not much to say really. But sorry for all the devoted fans who dont like the story line being messed with but I had to, sorry. K the other characters should be in the next chapter, which should also be longer hopefully. Er...well thats it really. sooooo plz R&R, K? Thanks :)


End file.
